Burn
by Juvia Agreste
Summary: -¿Cuándo aprenderás que ellos son tu legado?- Lissana se planta frente a él extendiendo las manos-. ¡Nosotros somos tu legado! -¡Lo has tirado todo!- le grita Lissana, al fin presa del dolor y la ira.- Retrocede y mira cómo arde….


**_…_** ** _. Hola de nuevo._**

 ** _Esta vez será una canción llamada Burn, en honor a la primera personita que comento esta historia… Espero lo disfrutes._**

 ** _Esta canción se encuentra en la número 17 del segundo acto (NT. Satisfed está en el número 11 del primer acto) y se enfoca en como Lissana (Eliza) le cuenta a Natsu (Hamilton) como reacciona ante su engaño._**

 ** _De nuevo, la temática no es mía, solo lo adapto a Fairy Tail, que tampoco es mío._**

 ** _Bueno, sin más les dejo con esta historia._**

 **ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª**

Lissana se encontraba arrodillada frente a su chimenea viendo el fuego arder en soledad, y pensando en toda su vida. En sus manos sostenía una carta.

Su mirada demostraba cansancio, odio, soledad e ira. Y al mismo tiempo, se veía más vieja de lo que era.

Mientras seguían en esa posición, escucha unos pasos y su frente se arruga. Sabe quién es sin necesidad de que se presente.

Piensa en sus hijos y relaja su ceño. Entonces, suspira de cansancio.

-Guardé todas las cartas que me escribiste.- dijo con una sonrisa sin apartar la mirada del fuego, aun teniendo la carta.- Desde el momento en que te vi.

Lissana piensa en cuando lo conoció gracias a Lucy.

-Sabía que eras mío, dijiste que eras mío. Pensé que eras mío.

Natsu se queda callado, no encuentra la voz para hablar, de modo que solo sigue mirándola en silencio.

El pelirosa observa como su esposa, ladea la cabeza en su dirección, sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Sabes lo que dijo Lucy cuando le dije lo que habías hecho?- Lissana se voltea completamente hacia Natsu y lo mira con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Se para y se acerca lentamente a su esposo.

-"Te has casado con un Ícaro, EL ha volado demasiado cerca del sol".- Lissana recuerda como su hermana la abraza con lágrimas en los ojos por lo que le acaba de contar, y ella… ella se derrumba.

Al estar frente a su esposo, Lissana agacha la mirada, tratando de que el dolor no la supere.

Mientras Natsu alza su mano para tocar a Lissana, y ella alarmada por esto, salta hacia atrás.

-¡No!

Lissana alza su mano derecha hacia Natsu en señal de alto, mira con odio a Natsu y este se acobarda por su mirada.

-No te atrevas a dar otro paso en mi dirección. No puedo ser confiable a tu lado.

Lissana mira la carta en su mano, sabiendo lo que sigue.

Regresa hacia su esposo la mirada y ve el dolor que le causó su rechazo. Duda por un milisegundo, pero puede más el odio.

-¡No!

Se da la vuelta para no verlo a los ojos, sabe que si lo sigue mirando, lo perdonará. Y no puede flaquear ahora.

-No creas que puedes hablar a tu manera- se acerca a la chimenea y baja la caja que contiene lo más importante para ella.-… En mis brazos,

Natsu la mira confundido, ¿A qué se acerca? Y cuando ve que ella baja LA caja, su mundo se empieza a caer. Siente las lágrimas picar sus ojos… No esa caja, por favor, suplica a Dios.

-Estoy quemando las cartas que me escribiste.- mira a su esposo indiferente, debe ser fuerte- Puedes quedarte ahí si quieres.

El dolor gana, y ella se deja sucumbir durante unos momentos.

-No sé quién eres- Mientras lo ve, recuerda como era todo antes, antes de casarse, antes de todo el problema, cuando lo conoció recién.- Tengo mucho que aprender.

-Estoy volviendo a leer tus cartas y viendo como arden.

Mientras dice esto, Lissana recuerda cómo se sentía la leer las cartas, lo feliz y dichosa que era, como su hermana Lucy la mirada con diversión, Mira se emocionada con ella, y ella sonreía todo el día…. Ahora, lo único que siente es dolor.

Echa las cartas al fuego y mira a su esposo, observando el dolor en sus facciones. Sus ojos verdes jade se nublan por el dolor y las lágrimas. Su cabello rosado que le llega a un poco más abajo de los hombros, esa barba corta que antes amaba.

Sus propios ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas. Mientras ve las cartas arder.

La ira la absorbe de nuevo.

-Publicaste las cartas que ella te mandó.- le reclama mientras ve que el solo la mira, con esa misma mirada de dolor, sin decir nada.- Le dijiste a todo el mundo como trajiste a esa chica a nuestra cama.

Lissana empieza a temblar de ira. Mientras ve el arrepentimiento en los ojos de Natsu.

-¡Al limpiar tu nombre, has arruinado nuestras vidas!

Lissana le lanza una bola de papel a Natsu, tratado de sacar esa ira de su sistema, pero simplemente no puede.

Se acerca con ira hacia el pelirosa.

-Por los cielos, no permitas que alguien susurre: "Es parte de un plan". Tu enemigo susurra, entonces ¿qué haces? tienes que gritar.

-Sé sobre los susurros…- Lissana piensa en lo que tiene que soportar cuando sale a la calle, y, de la nada, recuerda la última gota del vaso.

Ve a su hermana Lucy contándole algo a Natsu, mientras le sujeto del brazo, mientras platican sobre algo. Lucy le cuenta algo muy emocionada, y Natsu… él la mira con profundo amor… una mirada que ella nunca ha recibido de parte de él.

-Veo como miras a mi hermana…

Lissana ve el sobresalto de Natsu. Lissana sabe que su hermana nunca tocaría a Natsu, pero el hombre era otro cantar.

-¡No!

Ella sonríe sardónicamente.

-No soy ingenua, he visto mujeres a tu alrededor.- Lissana se expresa mientras nueve los brazos para expresarse.- No… creas que no veo como se enamoran de tus encantos, ¡de todos ellos!

-Lissana se lleva las manos a la cabeza, tratando de eliminar los malos recuerdos.

-Estoy siendo borrada de la historia…

-Dejaré que los futuros historiadores se pregunten como reaccionó Lissana… como rompiste su corazón.

Natsu se acobarda mas con cada palabra, el dolor y el arrepentimiento hacen mella en él.

-¡Lo has tirado todo!- le grita Lissana, al fin presa del dolor y la ira.- Retrocede y mira cómo arde….

-Y cuando llegue el momento, explícale a nuestros hijos-. Lissana ve el miedo en los ojos de Natsu, pensando en sus cinco hijos.- El dolor y la vergüenza que le hiciste pasar a su madre.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás que ellos son tu legado?- Lissana se planta frente a él extendiendo las manos-. ¡Nosotros somos tu legado!

-Si pensabas que eras mío…

Lissana recuerda toda su vida junto a él, cuando lo conoció en aquella taberna, cuando se casaron. Cuando el regreso de una batalla, y ella le cuenta que estaba embarazada de Jack, su primer hijo, cuando estaba los tres juntos, cuando Natsu jugaba con Erick y Lucy y ella les daba clases de piano a Jack.

Cuando el juraba amarla, mientras Lucy cuidaba a Jack, Erick, Alana y Jade, aunque en realidad los espiaban detrás de un árbol.

Cuando ella le pedía no ir a la guerra, cuando lo fue a buscar hasta Nueva York para evitar una confrontación con Sting Eucliffe.

Hasta ahora, cuando lo ve arrodillado frente a ella, llorando desgarradoramente. Lissana solo lo mira, ya sin lágrimas que derrabar.

-No… no eras mío, nunca lo fuiste.

Lissana sale de la sala dejando a Natsu ahí, solo.

 **ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª**

 ** _Si has llegado hasta aquí, te aclararé un par de datitos._**

 ** _1.- Sting será Burr._**

 ** _2.- Washington será Makarov._**

 ** _3.- Gray será Laurens._**

 ** _4.- Gajeel será Laffayet._**

 ** _5.- Mest será Madison._**

 ** _6.- Lissana será Eliza Schyler._**

 ** _7.- Lucy será Angélica Schyler._**

 ** _8.- Phillip será Jack._**

 ** _9.- Mulligan será Jerall._**

 ** _10.- August será Jefferson._**

 ** _11.- Wendy será La mujer Reynolds._**

 ** _Y eso es todo lo que recuerdo, espero subir pronto congratulations, esa canción me encanta._**

 ** _Besos._**

 ** _XOXO._**


End file.
